Croupier's Cold Case
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: Connor visits Hank's house shortly after the lieutenant leaves the DPD. Trigger Warning: Suicide.


The autonomous vehicle pulled up to the curb, door opening as its lone passenger stepped out onto the sidewalk. The car door closed behind the android as it paused briefly on the sidewalk, straightening its jacket and looking up at the house. There was a suffocating silence throughout the neighborhood, almost like the city was holding its breath.

Connor made his way to the front door, the sharp sound of snow crunching breaking the silence. He opened the door, walking inside and closing it behind him without even a knock. The house's only human occupant was in the kitchen, not even stirring at his company's unplanned arrival. Sumo raised his head, tail wagging faintly as he watched the android cross the room, Connor coming to a stop a foot from the table.

Hank didn't look up at his ex-partner, arms laying limp on the tabletop. A gun lay before him, as well as the picture of Cole and a nearly-empty whiskey bottle.

"I came to say goodbye, Lieutenant," Connor started. He took in the scene before him, finding it a bit of a difficulty to decide where his focus should rest. Hank remained silent, gaze flicking up to the android briefly before returning to his previous position. "I know I'm responsible for what happened, Lieutenant," He continued, trying to see if he could gain a response from the human. "I want you to know I'm sorry."

 _Silence._

"You should stop looking at that photo, Lieutenant. Nothing can change the past... But you can learn to live again." Hank finally seemed to start responding to what Connor was saying, lowering his head a bit as he closed his eyes. Perhaps Connor's words were finally starting to get to him? "For yourself... And for Cole..."

"For a while there, I believed in you Connor..." Hank finally spoke, head still down with eyes closed, as if he refused to look at the android that had been his partner. "I thought you might... Restore my faith in the world. But you just showed me that androids... are our creation. A creation in our image. Selfish, ruthless, and brutal." Hank finally looked up at Connor, the dark bags under his eyes having gotten worse since the android had started working with him. "You opened my eyes, Connor. Made me realize it's hopeless."

Connor tilted his head faintly to the right, leaning toward the table. "Hank, I-"

"Now leave me alone." The human cut him off, head briefly lowering back into the position Connor had found him in. "Go on, complete your mission. After all, that's all you care about." He looked back at Connor, waving a hand dismissively toward the android. He had a grim smile on his face, voice bitter as his hand lay back down on the table. His head dipped down, eyes once again closed.

Connor remained silent for a moment, bowing his head with eyes closed as his LED flashed.

 _ **"GET OUTTA HERE!"**_

The shout made Connor's head shoot up, the sound of shaking glass echoing loudly in the kitchen as Hank slammed on the kitchen table.

Connor took a few steps back, gaze still on Hank before he finally turned around, heading for the door. Hank's gaze burned into his back, hands curled into fists on the table as the android left, shutting the door behind him as Sumo let out a sharp bark.

Connor has only gotten halfway down the sidewalk when the gunshot rang out. He stood in the light drizzle as the sound of scrambling paws could be heard through a half-open window, Sumo barking and howling wildly. The devastated sounds of a distraught pet, echoing loudly in the dark silence of thw night. Connor's LED flashed a brief yellow, the android half-turning as if he was going to head back into the house. He stopped as his LED returned back to its steady blue, looking back at the taxi still waiting for him on the road, door open and ready for its passenger.

He stood in the rain for a little longer, listening to Sumo's desperate barking; if the gunshot hadn't been loud enough on its own, the dog would certainly gain the neighbor's attention. Connor only left when his jacket was soaked through from the storm, sticking against his plastic skin. Not that he minded, of course.

After all, he had a mission to complete.


End file.
